Surviving In Modern Konoha!
by Disaster088
Summary: AU. What if Naruto took place in the modern World? What if they were just high school students? Well, with jutsu's and whatnot, obviously, instead of regular weapons. What kind of troubles would they face? How would they get past these troubles? Find out! Main: SasukePOV. SasuHina, NaruSaku, KibaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, NejiTen. Rated M for language and possible gore.


_**Surviving In Modern Konoha!**_

_**Chapter One: And So, It Begins!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Naruto, nor do I wish I owned Naruto, really. I don't think it's capable of being saved at this point._

_**Author's Note:**__Writing stereotypical fanfiction? Awesome. Why? Because it is. Who cares? Hopefully, you do. I'm going to try and write a high school fanfiction.. But with Jutsu's and whatnot involved. I'm not sure whether to involve cars and such, so I won't mention those in this chapter. I'm open to suggestions on that, though._

* * *

The alarm clock rings as the sun rays envelop the figure laying on the bed. It sounds like an incessant beeping to normal people, but to him? To him it sounds like annoying incarnate. He rolls around and tries to hit it, repeatedly, but it appears it's been moved out of his grasp. That doesn't stop him trying a few more times, mind you.

Finally, his head pokes out of the blankets, glare plastered on his face. He comes to a horrifying revelation. The alarm clock has..

The alarm clock has..

The alarm clock..

"Itachi! Why the hell is my alarm clock across the room?!" He yells as he tries to find something in the immediate vicinity to pelt it with. His eyes scan the floor quickly, searching for anything he could possibly use. Sadly, there is nothing. He damns himself for keeping up on his cleaning, it'd be very useful to have a Naruto style room right now.

There is one thing he could do, but..

Oh, screw it.

He reaches under his pillow and grasps the sharp blade of a kunai. Quickly, he throws it directly at the spot he knows the clock to be in. He grins as he hears the sound of it demolishing the defenseless alarm clock, and slowly drifts off to sleep.. Or, that's what would've happened if it weren't for the fact that someone was now standing in his doorway.

"Foolish little brother?" It's a whisper, coming from someone he hates, he ignores it.

"Foolish little brother. Wake up." Ignored.

"Sasuke, if you don't get up and go to school... Mother will not be pleased." Ignored, wait.. Mother?

…...

…...

…...

Oh, shit.

Sasuke jumps out of bed quickly, glaring hard at Itachi. "Get out of my room." He says before he walks over to his closet, pulling it open. There isn't much to decide from seeing how most of his out fits are generally the same. He grabs a high-collared black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and some standard black shinobi pants. Then it comes to his attention that his brother is still in his presence. "Is there something else you need?"

"I merely wished to inform you that you only have fifteen minutes to make it to school."

The raven haired teens eyes go wide as he quickly gets dressed, not caring about his brothers presence. To Itachi's credit, he left as soon as Sasuke started removing his clothing, having no desire whatsoever to stay for that.

Pulling on his kunai pouch and grabbing his katana, he runs downs the stairs and into the kitchen. After a swift kiss to his mother's cheek and his hand acquires a piece of toast, he's out the door.

* * *

As he gets close enough to the school, he stops running. Instantly inserting his hands in his pockets and letting his hair fall over his eyes, his cool demeanor over takes him. He starts walking extra slow and putting on the whole I don't care because I'm an Uchiha vibe, which the annoying fan girls seem to love. However, he doesn't get very far before an annoying orange thing falls in step beside him.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke feels that is a proper enough greeting, so he once again falls silent. Apparently his blonde companion doesn't agree.

"You were almost late."

"Hn."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn. Means, hn."

Naruto sighs at this. Why does his best friend have to have a giant stick up his ass at all times? It's ridiculous. It's insufferable! Wait, what's insufferable mean..? Oh, hey! There's Sakura!

"Sakura!"

To her credit, Sakura didn't jump when Naruto called her name, though she had the urge to. She'd been hoping to get in without anyone seeing her, since her day hadn't started off on a very good note. However, she was not about to ignore his greeting. She wasn't rude like that stupid Ino, and the blonde was one of her good friends. She glanced back to send a smile in his direction, and saw that he was with Sasuke. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Okay. None of that. She politely waited for them to reach her, and fell into step between them.

"Mornin' Naruto, Sasuke."

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Morning."

The Uchiha wasn't too sure how he felt about Sakura, even though they'd known each other since grade school. She had progressed from fan girl, to quiet observer, which was preferable. Although, for some reason the fact that she was in love with him still bothered him somewhat. It was probably a good thing that before he could think about this much, he realized that they were entering the school. Courtesy of that fact that he almost walked into the glass doors.

* * *

He bid them farewell quietly, because he was Sasuke, and then proceeded down the long hallway to his locker, which was in between two class rooms. He noticed the shy girl at her locker beside him, but didn't say anything. He considered her an acquaintance, but a weird one. Her pearl eyes unnerved him, and her hair was odd. What color was it, even? Blue? Purple? A mixture of both?

Uh-oh. It was looking at him.

"H-Hello, Sasuke-san." Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs as she looked up at him. She thought he was kind of scary, okay, really scary.. But she knew she had to be polite, seeing how their lockers were right next to each other. The prominent Clan's were all situated together, for some reason she couldn't even begin to grasp.

"Hyuga." He addressed her the same way he addressed her cousin, Neji. Who he respected, but didn't necessarily like. Although he didn't like many people.

"U-Um.. How are you t-today..?" She stuttered too much.

"Fine." He was far too blunt.

"T-That's good.." Why did she care?

"Hn." What does that mean?

"U-Um.." She should just spit it out, if she wanted to say something.

"Is there anything in particular that you need?" He was so mean, sometimes.

"N-No.. Not really.. I-I just.." He hated it when people couldn't speak their mind. So annoying.

"Then I'll be going." Why was he so cold?

He lightly brushed past her and continued down the bland hallway to his class, failing to notice her face drop. How was he supposed to know that she had little confidence in her ability to survive social interaction? He had no idea that she greeted him every day, hoping for a better reaction. Hoping for something to raise her confidence. He was merely Sasuke, the clueless Uchiha. How was she ever going to be able to talk to Naruto if she couldn't even carry on a conversation with her locker mate..?

* * *

He felt the stares of fan girls on him, but he didn't show it. Never show interest in any of them, and they'd go away. Or at least that's what he hoped. Hoping hadn't worked, so far.

He entered the class room lazily, nodding at the teacher, Kakashi, before taking his seat next to his kind of friend Kiba. Who had weird red marks on his face and a thing for dogs.

"Hey, bastard. You wanna come to my party tonight?" The brown haired teen liked Sasuke,sure.

However, Sasuke also happened to be a cold hearted bastard, which he supposed was fine, whatever works.

"I have no interest in parties, mutt." He laced the last word in his sentence with extra venom.

"So, you're coming?" Kiba knew he would. He just wouldn't be happy about it.

"Whatever." That was Sasuke's weird way of agreeing. "But, you're going to train with me later. I need to get my speed up."

Kiba nodded, "Sure. Even though you're already one of the fastest people in school. I'm sure I could help you with a few things."

"Help me by losing, you mean."

He just grinned at this. Sasuke would probably never change, but that was okay. Change wasn't good, in Kiba's opinion.

Kiba didn't know how wrong he was.. Things would be changing sooner, rather than later, that very night, perhaps..

Sasuke didn't know how bad things could get..

Naruto didn't know much of anything..

Itachi supposed he knew everything..

Shikamaru thought this was all quite troublesome..

Choji was very hungry..

Ino was being pretty..

Hinata was far too shy..

Sakura was.. well, Sakura..

Kakashi would find everything hilarious..

Anko was still insane..

The author didn't feel like mentioning anyone else...

And so. It begins..

* * *

_**Random preview of dialogue from the next chapter, go!**_

"Why are you always so cold?! You never tell me anything!"

"If I can't even help my friend.. How useless does that make me?!"

"N-Naruto-kun.. I-I.. I-I.."

"Think of someone else for once, you bastard!"

"Everything suddenly got very troublesome, so I decided to leave. Is that so bad?"

"I still love you.. And no matter how much you try and push me away.. I always will!"

"Just the hell out of my way! What could you possibly know about me?!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"You could've killed him.."

_**Random Preview Over.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__I hope you liked the first chapter, and as always, I'm open to suggestions on where to take this. I already have a pretty good idea of the pairings and major conflicts, but changes could be made based on opinion, okay? Until next time, later. ^^_


End file.
